Project Murder
by CEObrainz
Summary: "Who could have done this?"


It was a cold and depressing day as the Smashers got onto the coach. It had only been a few days since the first death had occurred. A cleaner had clumsily walked into Ganondorf's room and tripped onto the sword used in his attempted execution. The white blade had killed the young woman instantly. Sheik, being in the area heard the faint groan of the woman and moved towards the scene. The cleaner's blood slowly staining the polished blade made Sheik feel almost sick, the Smasher instantly went to get help. While it was an accident and the staff had been warned of these things, the family of the recently departed had not quite seen it as the Smash Bros Corporation did. They decided to sue Master Hand for everything he had. It was this action that drove Nintendo to hold an emergency meeting with the company and it was decided that all the Smashers would be brought to a single location away from the Smash Mansion so that press could be avoided.

It was quite rare that all the participants of the Smash Bros tournaments got together and one could only imagine the chaos that would ensure. However on this day, everyone seemed to get along as the driver of the coach, Master Hand, was in his human form. The younger smashers, all wearing regular clothing, where chatting about their favorite games and the villains, were sitting at the back, taking it upon themselves to oversee that no one stepped out of line, for if they did they where ready to pounce on them, hoping for a bit of action. However it was mostly calm as the death of the cleaner was still fresh on everybody's minds.

Marth who was nearer the front got up to ask Master Hand something that had also been in his mind for quite a while.

"Master Hand, why are you in your human form and why where we forbidden to take our weapons or armor with us…not that it's not hard to guess why?"

The man motioned for Marth to sit back down and picked up the onboard microphone.

"Good morning Smashers. I want to thank you for boarding quickly and in a sensible manner. I understand that there are a few of you who are still in the dark about what is happening today. For starters let me explain that this is not, and will not be a holiday for you people."

Some of the Smashers groaned quietly.

"We will be attending a conference regarding the future of the Smash Bros tournaments and I expect you to be normal civilians for the duration of the trip." with that, he looked directly at the back of the coach.

"So….why can't you go on our behalf?" Wolf growled, not liking the fact that he couldn't do anything to Fox while on this trip. He glared challengingly at Master Hand.

Some of the other Smashers agreed with the question and started voicing their concerns aloud.

"Without me at the mansion, the press can infiltrate the building and no one other than me is trained to deal with them and you. And do you remember what happened the last time I left you alone with Crazy Hand?" Master Hand's voice dropped slightly, a hint of annoyance forming on his face.

Everyone instantly quieted.

No one needed reminding. Tabuu had almost escaped from his Trophy form and Ike almost died capturing him. Link and Bowser still had the scars from that battle.

"We will be staying at a five star resort, courtesy of Nintendo of America, however this resort is not our home, so I urge you to be on your best behavior or you will face the consequences."

Everyone looked towards the floor nodding simultaneously.

Master Hand sat back down and started up the engine. By now everyone was familiar with the technology on earth and had accepted it into their daily lives. The coach pulled away from the land that belonged to the Smash Bros Corporation and started travelling towards their destination.

About 15 minutes into the journey, Ike got up from having a conversation with Mario and quickly walked over to where Marth was sitting.

"Hey Marth, did you know that we may see the other Smashers from Melee?"

Marth's eyes widened.

"Really? So that means that we may see Roy again. I just hope he is ready to join us again..." Marth's eyes saddened, but Ike was interested in what Marth was saying.

"What happened?" Ike said in a hushed voice.

Marth tried to speak, but he found that he couldn't speak.

Shiek, who has been sitting behind the two, leaned forward and tapped Ike on the shoulder, whispering into his ear.

"During the days of the Melee competition, Roy was a very enthusiastic spirit, however one day he received news that his father had been murdered. After that day he had changed, he never really smiled like he used to and spent long amounts of time in his room. Then one day he just decided to pack up and leave. He left a note saying he was going back to his kingdom and he wouldn't be coming back. Everyone was sad, but Marth took it the hardest, they were the best of friends."

Sheik took a moment to breathe, however Marth finished off the tale.

"I asked Master Hand for permission to go visit Roy and when I got there, Roy was broken. In fact I'd never seen him like that. It turned out his father was still alive but was missing. I believe all these occurrences messed up Roy, especially the immediate responsibility of looking after the Kingdom. I contacted Link, Shiek, Zelda and Young Link asking them to help us search for Roy's father. After about two week of searching we finally found him in an old castle, being held prisoner by some rouge mercenaries. We battled long and hard, eventually overpowering them and we freed Roy's father. However it was too late, the damage had been done and he was already dying. His last words to Roy, I didn't hear but Roy hasn't contacted us since. He just thanked us and asked us to leave."

Ike paused to take this all in, he knew Roy was a close friend of Marth's and he had received neglect from the Prince the first week he joined Brawl as Roy's replacement. But this was a bond he never would have expected the two to share.

"I'm sure he will be fine. When I witnessed the death of my father I was all over the place, but I eventually composed myself and eventually got on with my life. I believe he will be pleased to see you."

Marth smiled at Ike and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks," Marth replied, getting out of his seat and stretching. A smile formed on his face quickly.

"I wonder if Ness still has them sweets I tried the other day, they were heavenly!"

And with that, Marth took off, leaving Shiek and Ike to laugh at Marth's ability to change moods so quickly.

Everyone on the coach got excited with news of the old smashers coming back, surfaced around. Even the villains who were looking forward to meeting Mewtwo again. Talk of discussions that needed to be concluded and battles that needed to be fought where the only things on the Smashers mind as the coach neared its destination.

By now Ness had already dared Toon Link to hit on Samus. Toon called her pretty and Samus gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seeing this, Snake decided to try his luck with the bounty hunter, wanting to see if he had any chance of getting with Samus. That all ended quickly however, when all he got was a punch to the face and a promise to castrate him with a spoon. Snake went back to his seat, much to the amusement of the back half of the coach.

As the coach reached the resort everyone was in slight shock. The brochure that everyone had read showed a picture of a very lush hotel with gold trimmings everywhere. The place they saw now was comparable to a grey hospital. The walls were plain in color, looking like a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. No windows could be seen from the front, however the building was an odd shape; a series of interconnected cylinders hidden from the view were the Smashers were standing. They all got off the coach and collected their luggage. Someone was already waiting to greet them.

"Hello guest's my name is David, welcome to the Lavender Palace Resort Hotel."

The smashers gazed in shock as a team of porters took their luggage and headed towards the hotel. Master Hand walked in front of the Smashers.

"I will be leaving you now; the location of the meeting is quite a distance from here. I shall be back in two days at the most. I want to see the hotel still standing by the time I get back. Do you understand Snake?"

Master Hand gazed at the super soldier who admittedly flinched, stepping backwards and putting his hands up in defense.

He gave the keys to the coach to one of the porters standing outside and with that the Hand seemingly vanished. David didn't seem surprised at all, although there were much weirder beings in the group.

"This is going to suck!" Toon Link stated.

Zelda hit Toon Link, shocking the smaller boy.

"Watch your mouth!" her eyes fixed on the boy. Link, who had not been with the rest of the group but had already been at the Hotel with Luigi walked towards Zelda and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys don't look so down, the inside is completely different from the outside and you'll love the preparations that Luigi and I arranged. I even got that Onion scented room for Wario!"

Wario suddenly perked up and smiled happily, he was going to enjoy his stay here.

"And can you believe they even supplied needles for Sh-"

Zelda placed one of her fingers against Link's lips, effectively silencing him.

"I think it would be better if we headed in, I'm starting to get cold." She said evasively of Link's previous comment. She pointed to the doors as they started to open, getting everyone's attention.

Luigi called from the front door and called everyone in. He waved to Mario and Peach and went through the doors.

"Let's go then!" David advised, "If you'll be kind enough to follow me, we'll get you checked in quickly."

Everyone eventually entered the main reception room. The inside of the hotel was certainly different. The walls were painted a mahogany wood color and smelled of pinecones. The floor was covered in a luxury red carpet, stylized with angels everywhere. It was amazing how the inside and outside greatly contrasted each other. The Smashers would have been confused if it weren't for the fact that the old Smashers were ready to greet them.

"ROY!"

"MARTH!"

The two warriors rushed towards each other and started wrestling playfully. After a minute or two, when they realized everyone was still watching them, they regained their composure.

"Roy, I want you to meet Ike, Meta-Knight, King Dedede, Wario, Diddy Kong, Wolf, ROB, Lucas, Sonic, Snake, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer and Toon Link."

Marth paused to breath.

"Guys this is my friend Roy."

Everyone greeted the red head.

Three other people popped up behind Roy.

"Hello I'm-a Dr. Mario, at-a your service."

"Hi I'm Pichu!"

"I'm Young Link or Young for short."

Toon Link walked up to the other Link. They both looked at each other, mirroring each other's movement.

"Awesome!" both Link's said at the same time.

Link and Ganondorf swore silently.

":..Double the trouble now..."

A few of the older Smashers laughed at this; however Ganondorf wasn't pleased at all. There were now three Links's who could kill him, or at least get in his way, seeing as none of them were carrying a blade of evil's bane.

Shortly after the reunion, the smashers got checked in and where guided to a room with food already laid out for them. Most if not all the smashers salivated over the banquet that was there for them. Everybody was about to rush towards the table, when the blue aura pokémon stopped them.

"Wait, aren't we missing someone?"

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out who it was when suddenly Luigi and Roy figured it out at the same time.

"Mewtwo!" they shouted in unison.

"I forgot to tell you, Mewtwo was here but he left to go be on his own, he asked me to get him when you arrived, but I must have been caught up with the moment. I'm not sure where he could have gone, so we all need to look for him."

"Where was he staying?" Peach stepped forwards, receiving a courteous bow from Roy.

"Oh...right. I forgot about that...hehehe..." he stepped backwards and started moving towards one of the halls. "He should be in room 024; I think I remember him saying he wanted to stay in that particular room."

The others stayed behind as Sonic quickly ran away and came back with a note. He handed it to Roy and went off exploring.

"Hmm…the note says that Mewtwo doesn't want to come to dinner but will meet us during desert." Roy looked upwards at the group chuckling a little, "It's strange though. I've never seen him write before; I wonder what made him do it now."

"That explains one thing, but where is he now?" Bowser asked in anticipation.

Roy looked at the note again. "It doesn't say a thing about where he went!"

Nana, Ness and Young Link started walking away. Ness turned to the others and waved to get their attention.

"We are going to check out the rooms quickly….We'll catch up with you later!"

The trio disappeared quickly as everyone else filed into the dining room. Kirby was tempted to eat everything if it weren't for the watchful eye of Captain Falcon and Ganondorf. The Smashers sat down and started feasting without thought of the missing Smashers. At the centre of the table, a white cake the size of Wario stood magnificently with red ice trimmings and several layers of fruit on top. Gold icing was used to write the words '**_In morte bellum nostrum prosequitur_**_'. T_he cake smelt so heavenly Luigi could swear he saw a tear on Mario's face.

Young Link used his keycard to open the room with the number 177.

"The hotel staff has given us the ability to open each other's rooms. In case of emergencies they said…" The green clad Hero sniggered as if he was planning some sort of prank already.

"Wow….!" Ness said to himself. Young Link's room was equipped with an archery room and was painted the color green, specifically with engravings of the Triforce everywhere."

"This must have cost quite a bit…" Nana mused aloud.

"Yea…I think it did. Link said that if I practice my archery skills more, one day I'll be as good as him."

"Hmm…..that reminds me. Why didn't you come to Brawl?"

Young Link paused, a smile on his face.

"Because my friend, I was on a journey of epic proportions to become the Hero of Termina!" He explained to his friends, paying attention to every detail, how he battled his way to defeat the evil Majora and claiming the Mask of the Fierce Deity.

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" both Nana and Ness exclaimed. Ness saw a fruit bowl next to Young Link's bed and picked up a glossy apple. He ran over to the archery range and placed the apple on his head, taking off his hat so it would balance properly.

"Try and hit this apple if you can…Hero!" Ness challenged.

Young Link looked between Nana and Ness, thinking that Ness was asking him to do a dangerous thing. He sighed, knowing he would do anything to impress Nana and collected his bow and arrow's that he had stashed under his bed.

"I thought we weren't allowed weapons?" Nana asked.

"We're not. But I sneaked them inside….Link seemed perfectly calm when he found out. I guess it's why he arranged for the archery range. Plus the hotel gave me a complimentary Bow and Arrows anyway. I just prefer to use my own set." Young Link smiled at Nana trying to gain her trust. She shrugged and sat on one of the chairs wanting to get a good view of the spectacle.

"You ready Ness?"

"Go ahead already!"

The Smashers had finished their first and second courses, or in Wario's case, his fifth. Everyone was looking forward to desert. Sonic had made his way back and was feasting on a plate of Chilly Dogs. Everyone started with the smaller desert items but Bowser had his eyes only for the cake.

"Seeing as I'm the King Koopa and the biggest person here…I suggest I get the first slice of cake!"

Some of the smasher sniggered whilst others groaned.

"That may be true but Kirby's stomach is technically infinite…" Metaknight stated in a factual tone.

"Who writes Latin on a cake anyway?" Snake asked no one is particular.

"What does it say?" Peach asked, wondering if she could make a cake that looked as good as this one.

"Umm….nothing important, just some corporate message I think."

Bowser however wasn't listening to the others talking, only pulling the cake closer to him. He picked up a huge knife and prepared to cut the cake.

Young Link lined up the shot and was feeling slightly worried. He didn't want to miss or hit Ness but he wanted to impress Nana. Letting his childish nature take over, Young Link let go of the arrow and it sailed through the air and pinned the apple to the wall.

"Awesome now do it again, but with the other bow and arrow!"

Young Link now hyped on a dose of adrenalin put away his Hero's Bow and took out the Hotel set. He tested the arrow on his finger, putting a little pressure to prick his finger. The arrow was not as sharp as Hyrulian standard, but would still do the trick. He lined up the shot, turning to Nana to smile at her incredulously.

"Ready… Ness?"

"Yep, just don't miss. I like my head the way it is!" Ness joked. Nana chuckled a little bit, much to the envy of Young Link. He stood straight trying to look as much as a Hero as he could with his small frame. He smiled at Nana and closed his eyes….releasing the arrow."

Bowser cut the cake using a knife laid down specifically for the cake. He tested the knife on his scales and was surprised to see the blade split his scales. Using the knife with a surgeon's precision, Bowser cut off an unexpectedly small slice, placing it onto his paw. The juices from the red fruit flowing down the sides of the cake onto Bowser's paw; he didn't waste time in placing the piece in his mouth, trying to chew the delicacy but immediately chocking, spitting the chunk of cake onto the table.

"Bleh….no cake can be this bad!" The Koopa shouted, annoyed that such a wonderful looking cake tasted rubbery and like skin.

The entire room was silent, however not one person was looking at Bowser but instead at the chuck of cake on the table.

"Is…that..?"

Nana's voice could be heard screaming from afar, immediately Popo who was still looking at the table stood up. His face had turned slightly green but Nana's voice had taken his mind off of the cake.

Bowser was still confused only just hearing the scream over his ranting.

"What…was th-…huh? What's this?" Bowser said looking at the chunk of cake he spit out, everyone was eyeing Browsers hand carefully as he scraped away a layer of cake to reveal half of Mewtwo's face.

* * *

This story was originally supposed to be another group project, occurring after Everybody's Brawl. This story was going to act out as a game of sorts, where every Author gets to take control of one character and interacts with everyone else.

The main premise was that no one actually knew who the killer was, even the author writing for the "chosen" character. There were restrictions such as travelling in groups of no more than five people and not having access to equipment that would make things too easy. The Hotel/Mansion was bigger than seemed and characters were not allowed to leave for any reason. Characters could only accuse others of being the murderer when they've collected enough evidence. In a similar way, characters would only know about someones death if they saw the body or heard about it from someone else (to prevent everyone from just instantly knowing). The Narrator, played by myself, would come in at specific points and move about the characters to either move along the plot or utterly confuse them.

However due to certain circumstances, I will most likely be unable to fully start this project. It's the same reason why all my stories have stagnated and activity on this site (for me) has dropped exponentially. In the future, if I'm fortunate enough to be able to continue writing fan-fiction in my free time then my all means I'll try to get these projects finished, but until then I bid you all a good day.


End file.
